Walk in the Door
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: Set after '01x21: Isobel'. Stefan finds the only way to make Elena feel better is to relieve some of her stress. Oneshot. Rated 'M!


**Summary: Set after '01x21: Isobel'. Stefan finds the only way to make Elena feel better is to relieve some of her stress. **

**Walk in the Door**

Elena stumbled through the heavy door in somewhat of a haze. Barely managing to spit out that she was headed up to bed to a very curious Jenna, she climbed the wooden staircase and slipped quietly into her bedroom. As soon as she had her two feet through the door, two powerful arms wrapped themselves around her waist. A hand left her body for a moment to shut the door with a snap and then returned gracefully to hold her again.

Elena buried her face into Stefan's shoulder and breathed in his masculine scent. She gripped his collar in between her shaking fingers. Stefan pressed his lips to her temple and began to whisper sweet-nothings into her ear. Elena managed a small smile, but then whispered tearfully, "I wish I'd never met her."

Stefan nodded silently, pulling her closer and hugging her gently. Elena pulled away after a moment and began to undress.

She sighed, "I guess I don't really mean that..." Elena trailed off. She pulled at her leather jacket and when she could hardly find a grip on the zipper, she was shaking so badly, Stefan took pity on her and moved forward to offer his assistance. "I just wish she wasn't my mother... I can't really fathom that she actually is my _mother _... it's just a weird thought." Stefan nodded again. Elena's hands dropped to her side and she let Stefan do the work. Unzipping her jacket and throwing it on her window seat, he gently lifted her shirt up and over her head. Briefly, he noted that she wore the same bra as she'd been wearing the night they first made love. The dusty rose colour looked spectacular on her; he couldn't resist pressing a kiss in the valley between her breasts.

He backed her up towards the bed until she sat down on the edge then, dropping to his knees, he fingered the button of her jeans open. She lifted her butt off the bed slightly and he slid the denim off her legs with ease. Her socks came off too and soon she was left in her bra and underwear. He pressed kisses along her slender legs, moving up her body. As he reached the junction of her thighs, he leaned in and kissed her once through her panties. Elena sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. He continued to move up her body, kissing each of her nipples through the cupped bra, along her neck, and then tipped her backwards slowly.

Her eyes closed as he murmured into her ear. "I love you so much, baby." She smiled softly, eyes still closed. "I know you wanted to meet your mother; I get it, I truly understand... but she's not worth it."

He kissed her silently. "You have everything you'll ever need; a great family who cares for you, friends who love you and would do anything for you..." Stefan smiled as she gripped at his shoulders, arching up to kiss him. "Why yes, I suppose you have me too." She smiled.

Stefan continued, "I love your smile, your laugh, and your eyes. I love the way you see the world with such an interest... I love how you see me. I love you from here..." he kissed the top of her head, "...all the way down here," he played with her feet with his own. Elena giggled quietly but it quickly morphed into a moan when he toyed slowly with her clitoris, whispering, "...and here."

Stefan pulled her panties to the side slightly, and Elena's neck arched as Stefan's fingers pushed back the skin around her clitoris, giving it maximum attention. "Oh my God..." Elena's legs widened farther, allowing Stefan's hand to work on her sensitive organ.

"Not God, Elena, just me."

Elena only managed to groan in response. "Shhh, we don't want Jenna to hear us, do we?" Elena groaned again, quieter this time. "Good girl," Stefan smiled, stroking her cheek with his free hand. "Although, maybe you're not so good ... do good girls get this wet..?" Elena's hips arched as Stefan continued his ministrations upon her clitoris.

She _was _wet; extremely wet.

Elena's mouth opened and then closed, trying to keep her euphoria as silent as possible. She came against his hand; Stefan continuing to rub her clit as she rode the pleasurable wave. As she finished, Stefan removed his hand from her, sliding her underwear down her legs. He sat her up on the bed. Gasping for air, Elena barely managed to figure out what he was doing. Reaching behind her body, he unclipped her bra. Her breasts bounced free, nipples hardening considerably more as the cool air hit them. Removing his own clothes with much more speed, he moved them up the bed and laid her down against the pillows. Spooning up behind her, his hand crept to her front and he slid his fingers along her right nipple. Softly, just teasingly so, he placed feather-light touches upon them.

Sooner rather than later, he ended up (thanks to Elena dragging his hands) with his fingers caressing _that place_ between her legs once again. Elena was moaning from deep within her throat at the pleasurable touches, hardly aware of the fact he was lifting her leg, positioning himself behind her, and then burying his length into her warmth, hidden at the apex of her thighs. Back arching, eyes rolling into her head, panting for breath, Elena held his fingers securely against her clit. He rubbed the bundle of nerves as he rocked slowly into her.

"Stefan..." she breathed, reaching for his hand, bring it up to her breasts again. He massaged the flesh in his hand as he continued to pump in and out of her tunnel... His hand was located between her legs again... In and out; his penis drew out all the way, sliding back into the tight darkness with ease. _She was so wet._

Elena huffed and once again moved his fingers from between her legs to her breasts again. Stefan gripped onto a breast and pinched lightly at the nipple with his fingers. Sitting up on the bed, he thrust continuously into her, now using his left hand to massage her breasts and pebbled nipples, while his right digits poked and prodded at her clit. He had it pinpointed, the exact location of that little bud, and he worked wonders at it as his penis slid farther into her depths. Elena had her legs spread wide; allowing him to penetrate her body deeply, and allowed plenty of space for his fingers to toy with her nub.

Elena's head fell back against his shoulder and he pressed a kiss to her slender neck. He turned them round again, this time mounting her from behind, crouching against her; penis sliding quickly into her slippery tunnel. The spongy tissue surrounding his length was like molten lava; her vagina was quite literally _dripping _for him.

"Elena," he groaned against her back, pulling himself out and then sliding harshly back, reaching a new depth.

"St- Stef- St- Stefa...n," she could barely manage to speak through the haze of pleasure she was currently in the middle of. He was _strong_. He was _thick_...

He was incredibly _long_. At that moment, Stefan managed to angle himself just so, that as he slid into her again, he grazed her g-spot with his length, and she came against him. Hand rubbing at her breasts, fingers still circling her clit, and penis still embedded within her; she squirted, head flying back, and back arching against him like a feline. She panted for breath, only half-realizing that Stefan was still pumping into her heat. His arms on either side of her body, he rocked up against her – harder; faster than the last time.

Stefan pressed minuscule kisses to the column of her neck, along the top section of her spinal cord, and dozens among her shoulder blades. "I love-" he grunted as she pushed back against him, "love you so much..." The powerful words almost brought tears her eyes. She couldn't get enough of just how good it felt to have Stefan's length buried deep within her, to have those talented fingers between her legs playing with her clitoris, to have those perfect lips whisper those words into her ear oh-so-lovingly.

Elena groaned deeply as he pushed in particularly deep. "Stefan..."

"Hmm..?" Stefan muttered, pulling out and swiftly sliding back into her.

Elena's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her eyes fluttered closed. She arched her back, "Stefan!" She panted, unable to get a sufficient amount of oxygen into her system. "_Jesus_, I'm so wet for you."

Stefan's hand moved from where it had been; bracing itself on the soft duvet. Elena was almost surprised when she felt his touch on her clitoris again. Seriously, his hand had been between her legs playing with her bud so much that night; she wouldn't have been surprised if, from then on, she could feel his fingers resting solely on the sensitive tissue.

Stefan grunted again when his fingers came to rest on her vagina again. If she had been wet before, it was nothing compared to now. It was true; she'd been so wet that her thighs were thoroughly soaked.

"Oh, Elena, I know you are." He couldn't help but take her clit in his fingers and pinch it slightly, slowly increasing pressure onto the highly sensitive bundle of nerves.

"_Stefan!_" Elena moaned his name, her vaginal walls clenching frantically around his member as she came once again. The stimulation from her contracting around him was enough for him to tumble over the peak as well. He saw stars, finally releasing her clitoris from his grip. He pulled his penis from her, managing to slide his hands to her hips and pull her around so they lay beside one another on the covers, which were strewn in messy piles. She gasped for oxygen, and although Stefan didn't need it, he breathed heavily for the element as well.

As their breathing returned to normal, Elena turned on her side to face her lover. Stefan turned automatically, as though gravity allowed them to coordinate themselves around each other. His arm draped across her waist, he kissed her forehead softly. Elena shifted her head, lazily kissing his broad shoulder; although she was tired, the pleasure she'd just experienced wouldn't leave her mind. It had been nearly a month – give or a take a few days – since they'd slept together, and Elena was seriously deprived of sex. And not just any sex ... vampire sex. With Stefan.

Her body had been aching for days; the thought of him inside her, penetrating her body had _almost_ been enough to make her come. But, of course, _nothing_ could measure up to that man ... that skilled sex God (...or vampire) that was absolutely and completely hers.

And Elena felt wide awake again; pressing her full lips against Stefan's and pushing him onto his back, she mounted him with such an air of grace, that even Stefan was almost surprised. She positioned herself over his muscular body; his organ sliding into her quickly. They resumed from where they left off; lasting far into the early morning.

**

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed it ... Review? At the moment, I'm working on a couple more oneshots for this couple as well as a full, multi-chapter story; so keep an eye out for it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
